Tout EntiereGanz und Gar
by Voodoopuppe im Glas
Summary: Ein erotisches Märchen, wie ich denke, und erzählt, wie Freezer und Zarbon zusammenkamen und was Efeu für eine Rolle dabei spielte...


.:Disclaimer:.

Zarbon, Freezer und dessen toller, anbetungswürdiger Körper gehört, wie der ganze Rest des DragonballZ Universums, Akira Toriyama.

.:Rating:.

P-18Slash

.:Anmerkung:.

Wer sich durch Gleichgeschlechtliche Liebesbeziehungen und Yaoi angegriffen fühlt, sollte sich jetzt lieber was anderes zu lesen suchen.

Eure Voodoopuppe im Glas

………………………: Tout Entière – Ganz und Gar :……………………….

Give me a head with hair,

Long beautiful hair

Shinin', gleamin', steamin', flaxen, waxen

Gimme it down to there, hair shoulder-length or longer

Here, baby, there, mama

Everywhere, daddy, daddy, hair…grow it, show it, long as god can grow it, my hair

"Hair" a song from Hair the Musical

Rotes, dickflüssiges Blut sammelte sich in seiner Mundhöhle und tropfte zäh in einem unaufhörlichen Fluss über die schmalen Lippen seine Brust hinunter. Ein kleiner See sammelte sich im Schlüsselbein, floss über seinen Brustkorb und sog sich in das weiße Leinen des Hemdes, das durchtränkt war von Matsch und Erbrochenem. Eine Flut aus langen, dunkelgrünen Haaren verbargen die Verzweiflung vor seinen Peinigern, welche ihn die ewig gleichen Gänge entlangschleiften: ein Todgeweihter auf seinem letzten Gang. Und jedes Mal, wenn er strauchelte, seine blutig geschürften Füße nachgaben, zerschnitt ein Peitschenschlag das Hemd und die blass grüne Haut. Das harte Leder riss die zarte Epidermis auf, zerschlug die Adern und das heiße Blut spritzte aus den Schnitten und floss zäh seinen breiten Rücken herab.

Und jedes Mal spalteten sich seine wohlgeformten Lippen zu einem gequälten Schrei, der ihm Hohn und einen Schlag auf den gegeißelten Rücken einbrachte. Bald rannen dem jungen Mann Tränen der bitteren Verzweiflung übers Gesicht, während sein Herz mit dem Hass des Gehängten brannte. Schwarz zeichnete sich ein Schatten vor ihm ab: ein dunkles Mahnmal des Todes. Kreuze schwarz gegen den roten Himmel des Totenackers. Das Lied der Raben erfüllte seine Ohren und ein jeder Schatten griff nach seinem Leben, das langsam seinen klammen, gebrochenen Fingern entglitt.

„So wollen wir dir Master Freezer aber nicht vorstellen!", flüsterte eine kleine, gemeine Stimme.

Das weiche Fleisch des Ohrläppchen gab nach, als Vegeta ihm einen der Ohrringe abriss.

Zarbon schrie, heiser von all den Schreien davor.

„Kein MANN trägt Ohrringe."

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, du dummer Affe!", krächzte Zarbon mit dem letzten Stückchen Würde, die man ihm gelassen hatte. Als Antwort riss der schwarzhaarige Sayajin den anderen Ohrschmuck auch noch ab.

„Und jetzt rein da!"

Grob wurde Zarbon in den Thronsaal gestoßen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte zu Boden. Zu schwach, um sich abzustützen, brach seine Nase, kaum schlug sie auf dem harten Marmor auf. Die Knochen gaben einfach nach und von der einst so geraden, schönen Nase blieb nichts als ein blutiger, von Knochensplittern durchsetzter Brei.

Schmerzen rasten durch seinen Körper, fluteten sein Hirn und rissen die letzten Barrieren nieder, die sein Bewusstsein an seinen geschändeten Körper banden. Die Ketten brachen und ein schwarzer, samtener Vorhang stürzte über Zarbon zusammen, begrub ihn unter seinen dumpfen Falten und verbarg alle Pein.

Freezer blickte auf den Bewusstlosen. Grünes, langes Haar breitete sich über tiefe Wunden aus und kaschierte das entstellte Gesicht mit herrlicher Leichtigkeit. Eine schlanke, sehr feminine Hand wies in sein Richtung, flehend, sie zu ergreifen und aus dem Dunkel seines Kerkers zu ziehen.

„Was soll das Vegeta?", fragte Freezer und lynchte seinen Sayajinkrieger mit Blicken. Seine ganze Statur schien aus Eis gemeißelt, das Gesicht von Kälte und ewigen Schneegestöber gefühllos gemacht, doch in den tiefroten Augen brannte ein loderndes Feuer gen Himmel und Hölle. Der stolze Prinz der Sayajin verbeugte sich schnell und unterwürfig

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, mein Herr."

„Es war nicht die Rede davon, ihn zu Tode zu foltern.", bellte Freezer von seinem Thron herunter. Wütend schlug des Meisters Schwanz auf den Boden, brach den Marmor, wie einen morschen Knochen. Der Stein ächzte unter der grausamen Last.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung.", presste der stolzer Sayajin zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Verstohlen blickte er zu seinen Herrn auf, der majestätisch und unerbittlich seinen Krieger ansah. Die roten Augen blitzten zornig, was die servile Gestalt des Sayajinprinzen zusammenzucken ließ.

„Bring einen Arzt hierher, wenn er mir hier abnibbelt war er die längste Zeit der stärkste Krieger auf seinem Planeten!"

„Ja, mein Herr!"

Vegeta deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und verließ den Thronsaal. Sein junges Herz angefüllt mit Hass und Trauer. Die Melancholie würde eines Tages verschwinden, verfallen wie der Körper des gefallenen Königs, doch die Wurzeln seines Hasses trieben stetig vorwärts in das junge Fleisch. Es würde der Tag kommen, an dem Freezers Blut jenen Baum bewässerte, für all seine Taten und was er ihm, dem Kronprinzen von Vegeta, angetan hatte.

Freezer betrachtete interessiert den hoch gewachsenen Mann, der bewusstlos auf dem kalten Boden seines Thronsaales lag. Die Haare von der Farbe gefallener Blätter ebenso um ihn ausgebreitet, wie stumme Blutfäden auf der einst makellosen Haut.

Er wollte sein Gesicht sehen und ging vor der bewusstlosen Gestalt in die Knie. Mit einer Hand schob er den glatten Vorhang aus Haar beiseite, überrascht wie es wie chinesische Seide durch seine Finger rann und sachte hob er den Kopf am Kinn an. Seine von Tränen heißen Wangen ebenso weich, doch man konnte diesen Mann foltern, seiner Würde berauben selbst jetzt, als Freezer dessen heißes Blut über seine Finger rinnen spürte, blieb er schmerzhaft schön.

Die Augen mit den langen Wimpern flackerten, offenbarten zwei bernsteinfarbene Augen, doch der Blick fiel an Freezers Zügen herab, zurück in die gnädige Ohnmacht.

Freezer spürte das nasse Blut auf seinen Fingerspitzen und so etwas wie Mitleid in seinem kalten Herzen. Ein heißer Fluss durch seinen Körper, nagend und verlangend sein Gewissen zu beruhigen. Das lange, ungebundene Haar fiel seinen Arm entlang und mit ein paar sanften Bewegungen wickelten sich einige Strähnen um seine Hand, sanft Freezers Handfläche umspielend. Freezer fand sich süchtig nach der Seide dieser Haare gefangen und abhängig von der Weichheit seiner Haut, die unter Blut ertrank.

Widerwillig löste er seine Hand aus dem Haar, dass sich gleichwie Efeu um seine Finger schlängelte und erhob sich wieder. Gerade in dem Moment glitt die Tür auf und ein Arzt gefolgt von zwei seiner Assistenten betrat den Raum.

„Verfrachtet ihn in einen Medi-Tank!", befahl Freezer und wies mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung auf den vergewaltigten Engel zu seinen Füßen. „Und wehe er stirbt…"

Freezers kühle Stimme verlor sich, ließ auf unmenschliche Qualen schließen, sollte die Medizin versagen. Unter den gestrengen Blick des Meisters hob man den armen, armen Mann auf die Bare, bedeckte den gezüchtigten Körper mit einem weißen Laken, dass sich mit dem heißen Blut voll sog.

‚Dieser verdammte Sayajin…'

Freezer lief ungestüm in seinem Thronsaal auf und ab. Sein langer, muskulöser Schwanz peitschte gefährlich hinter ihm hin und her. Von Zeit zu Zeit drang ein tiefes, hasserfülltes Grollen aus seiner Kehle, wenn er an den Prinzen dachte.

‚Hab ich ihm nicht gesagt, dass er auf ihn aufpassen soll?'

Sein Schwanz schlug gegen die Wand. Tiefe Risse zogen sich über den Hartbeton, brach wie die Eisoberfläche eines Sees im Sommer.

Hatte er diesem Affen immer noch nicht Gehorsam eingebläut? Wie viele Knochenbrüche müsste er noch ertragen, wie viel Blut spucken, bis er endlich brach?

Ein jeder Schritt sprach von blinden Zorn, als Freezer durch sein Hauptquartier stolzierte, auf dem Weg zu Vegetas Gemächern.

Er hörte die schwere Schritte, die sich ihm näherten, deutlich und schmerzhaft in den Ohren. Der alte Affe Angst saß ihm höhnend im Nacken, ihm alles mögliche ins Ohr flüsternd. Vegeta zog die Beine an, versuchte die säuselnden, grausamen Worte zu ignorieren, die ihm die Furcht ins Hirn träufelte.

‚Er mag mich noch so foltern…Kein Schmerz wird je groß genug sein, mich ihm ganz und gar gehörig zu machen.'

Ein letztes Aufbegehren seines Stolzes und er machte sich auf einen Nacht voller Schmerzen, Schläge und Folterungen bereit.

Da glitt die Tür auf, ein schwarzer Schatten legte sich über Vegetas Gestalt.

Freezer selbst stand in der Tür und lächelte sadistisch auf den jungen Sayajin herab.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter seinem Meister, klickend fiel sie ins Schloss. Binnen weniger Minuten war der Raum erfüllt von Freezers Brutalität, die einen jeden Gegenstand anleckte. Der Affe Angst biss Vegeta nicht minder masochistisch in den Hals, erniedrigte ihn zu einem leichten Wimmern.

Er wartete, dass Freezer ihn mit sich schleifte und in ein Loch warf, das nicht einmal genug Platz zum Sitzen oder Stehen bot, er ihm ein Nagelhalsband anlegte oder gar mit feuchten Handtüchern auspeitschen ließ.

Doch die größte Folter war Freezer gefühlloses Lachen, wenn er blutend, speiend und zuckend vor ihm lag.

This is my home, this is my own,

we don't like no strangers

Raise the kids good, beat the kids good…

And tie them up…

"Du hast dich mal wieder einem Befehl meinerseits erwehrt…", meinte Freezer wie beiläufig. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich, aber Vegeta brachte es nicht fertig die Gedanken seines Folterknechts zu lesen. Es hätte ihm um den Verstand gebracht.

Es wunderte ihn ohnehin, dass er ihn nicht einfach, wie normalerweise, am Arm packte und in die Kerker schleifte.

„Ich habe auf ihn Acht gegeben, wie Ihr wolltet, Meister…", flüsterte Vegeta.

„DAS NENNST DU ALSO ACHT GEBEN? ICH WOLLTE IHN LEBEND UND NICHT HALB TOT!", brüllte Freezer, schnellte vor und verdrehte Vegetas linken Arm. Krachend landete der stolze Prinz auf dem Rücken, während der Knochen ächzte, jedoch nicht brach.

„Wann verstehst du endlich, dass du dich mir beugen sollst…", flüsterte die kalte Stimme nahe an Vegetas Ohr, während sich der Druck auf seinen Körper verstärkte. Wütend wollte Vegeta nach Freezer ausschlagen, doch der fing nur lachend seinen zweiten Arm ab und brach ihm das Handgelenk.

„UND WAG ES NICHT…"

Als wäre Vegeta nicht mehr wert, als ein Stück Unrat, warf Freezer ihn weiter auf das Bett hinauf. Sein Kopf donnerte gegen das Gestell, seine schmalen Lippen platzten auf. Vegeta schmeckte sein Blut salzig auf der Zunge, ohne dass es versiegen wollte.

„Und wag es nicht zu schreien…", Freezers Stimme klang auf einmal wieder ruhig und beinahe süß, als er Vegeta an den Schultern in die weiche Matratze drückte. Langsam dämmerte dem Sayajin, was er vorhatte, doch die Angst lähmte seine Zunge, während der Hass immerwährend hinter dem Knochengitter der Rippen hämmerte.

„Du solltest mir lieber gehorchen…"

Vegeta roch den heißen Atem seines Meisters, spürte wie der lange, geschmeidige Schwanz sich um sein Bein wand. Ekel stieg in ihm hoch, doch wie so viele andere Emotionen erstickten sie angesichts der alles lähmenden Angst.

„…vergiss nicht…du lebst, weil ich dich lasse…"

…Spread it wide, my wife, my life,

push the camera deeper

I can use, I abuse, my muse, I made them all…

Da war sie: Freezers Zunge, die sich ihm in den Mund zwang, den Schrei erdrosselte und Vegetas Blut ableckte, das aus seinen geplatzten Lippen sprudelte. Er wollte sich gegen die mechanischen, lieblose Berührungen wehren, die jeden Zentimeter seiner Haut erkundeten, brachte aber nur ein leichtes Wimmern hervor.

Alles was Freezer ihm bis dato angetan hatte, verblasste angesichts dieser widerwärtigen, demütigenden Tat.

„Lasst mich…", flehte Vegeta. Der letzte Versuch zu entkommen.

Sinnlos.

„So wie du es UNTERLASSEN hast, mir den General unverletzt zu bringen?"

Freezer grinste schief, die Augen kalt und schneidend. Mit einer mächtigen Ki-Welle entledigte er sich seiner und Vegetas Rüstung. Er spürte den kalten, nackten Körper auf sich, schauderte in einem Schwall aus Ekel und Angst.

Erneut zwang Freezer ihm die Zunge in den Mund, ohne Liebe, während er mit dem Daumen Vegetas Brustwarzen umspielte. Seine Schwanz strich über die empfindlichste Stelle des stolzen Prinzen, der bei der gefühllosen Berührung laut und missbilligend aufschrie.

„Macht dich das etwa an…?"

Freezer verzog die geschwollenen Lippen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

…This machine is there to please

Strip the soul

Fill the hole, a fire to feed

A belt to bleed

Strip the soul

Kill them all…

Strip the soul (Porcupine Tree)

Freezer warf den schluchzenden, weinenden Körper achtlos von sich, der sich auf den blutigen und feuchten Laken in eine Fötushaltung einwickelte. Abfällig spuckte er aus.

‚Mein Gott, wie schwach…'

Er sammelte seine verbliebenen Klamotten auf, zog sich an und verließ das Gemach des geschändeten Prinzen.

Zufrieden lächelte er in sich hinein, noch immer den salzigen Geschmack Vegetas im Mund.

Bevor er jedoch den zitternden und verängstigten Vegeta verließ, warf er ihm noch an den Kopf:

„Gehorche mir lieber, mein kleiner Prinz, ansonsten muss ich dich öfter besuchen kommen…und das will ICH GANZ BESTIMMT NICHT NOCHMAL."

Freezer duschte, fühlte wie das heiße Wasser die Spuren des Vergangenen ‚Liebespiels' wegspülte. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken zum vergewaltigten Engel in einem der Tanke schweiften und er sich an das weiche Gefühl erinnerte, als sich die langen, grünen Haare um seine Hände wickelten. Kaum war er aus der Dusche, gab er über den Scouter die Anweisung, man solle den einstigen General der Leaf-jins nach seiner Heilung zu einer persönlichen Audienz bitten lassen.

Auf eine Art und Weise gedankenverloren, ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Thron fallen und sich von Dodoria ein Glas Wein bringen. Freezer überschlug die muskulösen Beine und lehnte sich zurück.

Er wartete.

Zarbon erwachte aus der Bewusstlosigkeit und unterdrückte ein reflexartiges Würgen, welches der Luftschlauch, der in seiner Trachea steckte, verursachte. Eine Atemmaske war ihm überdies über Mund und Nase gestülpt worden. Ein Teil seines misshandelten Geistes sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht so fühlen sollte, wie er es jetzt tat, doch der Verstand teilte ihm dumpf mit, dass er sich in einer Flüssigkeit befand, die ihm alle Schmerzen nehmen konnte.

Erste Erinnerungsfetzen drangen zu ihm durch. Erinnerungen, die er am liebsten wieder in das Vergessen bannen wollte.

Seltsamerweise empfand er nicht sonderlich viel, als er an die Feuersbrunst dachte, die seine Armee bis auf den letzten Mann vernichtete. Zarbon bezweifelte, dass es nur die Drogen waren, die Schmerzmittel, die ihm die psychische Agonie nahmen, welche ihn eigentlich angesichts seines existenziellen Nichts einholen SOLLTE. Vielmehr war es ihm, als geschehe das alles nicht ihm, sondern irgendeinem anderen.

Hatte das Sayajntrio wirklich auch seinen ganzen Heimatplaneten vernichtet?

Er erwehrte sich des Gedankens, aber er spürte immer noch den unerbittlichen Griff des Anführers und dessen Namen hallte ihm noch in den Ohren…Vegeta…Vegeta no Ouji.

Zarbon war sicherlich stärker, als er, jedoch hatte ihn herabstürzender Stahlträger am Bein verletzt und ihn unfähig der Gegenwehr gemacht.

‚Warum?', war sein einziger Gedanke, den er noch zu fassen bekam, bevor er wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf abdriftete. ‚Warum ausgerechnet ich?'

Jeder spürte die Angst, die durch die Räume schlich, wie eine gefräßige Raubkatze und jeder Soldat fühlte die Gewalt, die diese ausstrahlten. Und es gab keinen, der nicht schon Freezer-samas Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte. Geduckt lief man umher und zuckte jedes mal zusammen, wenn Freezers Namen fiel. Den Eigentümer dieses Namens erfüllte dieser Umstand mit einem Rausch von perverser Zufriedenheit, die fast sexuelle Züge annahm.

Jedenfalls labte er sich mit nahezu widerwärtiger Faszination an den Leiden anderer und liebte sich selbst.

Der Narzissmus raubte ihm jegliches Einfühlungsvermögen, infiltrierte ihn lediglich mit dem egomanischen Wunsch sich selbst zu befriedigen und zu kultivieren. Bisweilen auch auf Kosten anderer. Freezer war sich selbst der Höchste und er war sich gewiss, dass es ihm niemand gleichtat. Bisweilen eine schmerzende Erkenntnis, wo ihm dieser Umstand doch die Ebenbürtigkeit der Liebe beraubte.

Aber er liebte ohnehin nur sich selbst.

Die Heilflüssigkeit verschwand gluckernd im Abfluss, hinterließ auf Zarbons mint-grüner Haut einen dünnen, feuchten Film. Keine Narbe war von den Folterungen zurückgeblieben, so unglaublich ihm das auch vorkam. Seine Haut war so makellos, wie zuvor. Vielleicht hatte die Bestie in ihm die Entstellungen ihr Eigen gemacht. Noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen stieg aus dem Tank und tapste auf den weißen, kalten Boden des Krankenflügels. Schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen von den Baren rings um ihn herum drang an sein Ohr. Diese Leute waren es wohl nicht wert, in einen der zahlreichen Medi-Tanks verfrachtet zu werden.

Der Arzt, ein Echenartiges Alien mit lindgrünen Schuppen und gehörnten Kopf, reichte ihm einen schwarzen Body aus elastischem Material und einen Brustpanzer.

„Master Freezer möchte dich im Thronsaal sprechen.", gab ihn der Arzt eine Information. Die Stimme, die gelangweilt klingen sollte, aber förderte einen durchwegs neugierigen und boshaften Charakter zu Tage, als wüsste jemand um seine Unverzichtbarkeit in dieser Art ‚Betrieb'.

Zarbon war dieser Mann schon jetzt ein Dorn im Auge und das bereits nach 4,5 sec.

„Hier, dein Scouter."

Der Arzt reichte ihm ein kleines Ding mit roter Scheibe, das man sich ans Ohr klemmen musste. Schnaubend, wie wenig Ehrerbietung man ihm, den einstigen General der Königsgrade entgegenbrachte, fieselte er sich den so genannten ‚Scouter' ans Ohr.

„Wo finde ich diesen Freezer?", fragte Zarbon eisig.

Die Information kam prompt, kurz und präzise. Man merkte dem Arzt an, dass er sich schnell an den militanten Tagesablauf des Hauptquartiers gewöhnt, vielleicht auch nie etwas anderes kennen gelernt hatte.

Zarbon schluckte die Beunruhigung, die in ergriff, herunter.

Er konnte sich nicht helfen: das Gefühl, das ihn mit seinem zerstören Heimatplaneten verband, blieb auch jetzt unpersönlich und kalt. Er behauptete ja nicht, dass er in Tränen ausbrechen sollte, aber sollte da nicht ein gewisses Maß an Verzweiflung da sein?

Doch er musste sich eingestehen: er hatte jeden Tag unter der Herrschaft des militanten, Waffen liebenden Königs gehasst, der sich um zwar nichts kümmerte , aber Ergebnisse und Blut sehen wollte.

Nichts war im widerwärtiger als das.

Seine Trauer hielt sich in Grenzen, zumal er um niemanden zu trauern hatte. Deswegen das stumpfe Nicht-Gefühl.

Klirrend stellte Freezer das Glas auf die Lehne seines Thrones und ließ sich von Dodoria nachschenken. Der schwere, süßliche Rotwein perlte in das Kristallglas und wirkte in dem seichten Licht fast schwarz, ebenso wie seine Lippen, die er an das Glas setzte.

Der erste Eindruck der sich Zarbon bot, als er die Tür durchschritt, war eine kleine, aber Macht ausstrahlende Gestalt mit femininen Zügen, die aber vom dem harten Kinn und den schwarzen Hörnern durchbrochen wurden. Der ganze Kopf, wurde bis auf eine violette Kopfplatte von weißen Knochen umschlossen, aus dem auch die beiden Hörner ragten. Die filigranen Finger, die das Glas umschlossen waren gänzlich weiß, während seine Arme in einem leichten rosa schimmerten. Das gleiche Spiel auch an seinen Beinen. Ein langer, muskulöser Schwanz hing lässig über die Lehne. Die dunkelviolette Spitze tippte gelassen gegen den Thron und zwei wache, aber eisig kalte, rote Augen starrten ihn an.

Hinter ihm stand eine füllige, pinke Gestalt, die ihm nur halb so viel Interesse abrang, wie der Mann, der seinen teuren Wein genoss und ihn musterte. Eine herrische Handbewegung und der pinke Mann zog sich zurück, verließ mit stampfenden Schritten den Thronsaal.

Einige Sekunden nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, herrschte noch kühles Schweigen, in dem sich die beiden Männer mit Blicken maßen.

Zarbon meinte, dass man erwartete dass er Wort ergriff, doch es war Freezer, der die ersten Worte an den Krieger richtete.

Seine Stimme hatte ein angenehmes, tiefes Timbre, das Zarbon einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken rennen ließ. Diese Stimme besaß etwas Weiches und gleichzeitig so Kaltes an sich, dass er sich der Faszination unwillkürlich nicht entziehen konnte.

„Ich muss mich für das indiskutable Verhalten meines Sayajins entschuldigen."

Freezer machte eine kurze Pause, wartete wohl, dass Zarbon etwas entgegnete, aber als dieser dies nicht tat, fuhr er fort:

„Ich habe ihn zur Rechenschaft gezogen…", die Burgund roten Lippen spalteten sich, um das letzte, giftige Wort in den Raum fallen zu lassen, „…höchstpersönlich!"

Zarbon schauderte erneut, diesmal aber wegen der schneidenden Kälte in der ansonsten so warmen Stimme. Ein Meisterbeispiel, wie viel Autorität man nur mit der Variation seiner Sprechweise rüberbringen konnte.

„Und ich habe die Ehre mit General…?"

Freezer ließ Zarbon den Raum, seinen Namen selber vorzubringen. Eine Geste steifer Höflichkeit, welche der Situation angemessen war.

„Zarbon.", sagte er, höflich aber mit missmutigen Unterton. Schließlich konnte er die Folter nicht so einfach vergessen, die beinnahe sein makelloses Gesicht und den gottgleichen Körper entstellt hatte.

„Zarbon…ist das ein Vorname oder ein Nachname?"

Ein belustigtes, aber kühles Lächeln spielte um Freezers Mundwinkel, während er Zarbons Blick suchte.

„Ein Vorname. Bei uns Leaf-jins sind Nachnamen nicht üblich.", beantwortete er die Frage, musste all seine Fassung aufbringen, bei dem durchdringenden Augenspiel nicht zu stottern. Zu zwiespältig war das Wesen, das hinter diesen roten Augen lauerte.

Freezer genoss es sichtlich, diesen Prachtkerl von Soldat und Mann zu betrachten, nun von Blut und Dreck gesäubert. Auch wenn er es sich nicht sofort eingestand, war dieser junge Mann, wohl nur ein paar Jahre jünger als er, ihm sympathisch. Seine bernsteingelben Augen wirkten katzenartig und das weiche Haare fiel ihn ungebändigt über die Schultern. Abwesend rieb er sich über die Handgelenke, eben jene Partien, die dieser Efeu umschlungen hatte. Die Haare faszinierten ihn mehr als alles andere. .

„Mein Scouter hat ermittelt, dass du eine Kampfkraft von beachtlichen 25.000 hast…wie konnten dich drei läppische Sayajins dann so zurichten?"

Der Zerstörer von Welten wollte sich nicht lange mit Kleinigkeiten aufhalten und kam somit schnell zur Sache.

„Ich wurde schon vorher verletzt.", kam prompt die Antwort, „Für solche Primaten ist es schließlich nicht gegen jegliche Moral eine am Boden liegenden zu treten."

Freezer zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch galt sein Groll nicht Zarbon, sondern den drei Sayajins.

„Darf ich Ihnen eine Frage stellen?"

Zarbon schluckte und dachte schon eine Grenze überschritten zu haben, doch eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, gebot ihm sie zu stellen.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", Freezer lächelte schief. Ein Lächeln das die Augen kalt ließ und dem keine Freude innewohnte.

„Nicht für mich."

Der Leaf-jin, der Freezers Lächeln falsch deutete, erwiderte es schüchtern und spürte etwas der Spannung von sich abfallen.

„Mit deinen 25.000 bist du einer der Stärksten. Schwächer als ich, daran brauche ich dich nicht erst erinnern, aber stärker als Dodoria. Demnach der Mächtigste direkt nach mir."

Freezer vermied die Ginyu-Force zu erwähnen, aber die ELITE war jeglichen Vergleichen überlegen.

„Was sind sie sich da so sicher?", fragte Zarbon grinsend, „Was macht Sie so sicher, dass Sie so viel stärker sind als ich?"

Er, der keine Widerworte duldete, spürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen und erhob sich schwungvoll. Sein Schwanz peitschte über den Boden, das Gesicht eine Fratze aus Wut und verletzten Stolz. NIEMAND wagte es, seine Autorität anzuzweifeln!

Zarbon zuckte zusammen und wich zwei Schritte rückwärts, als er die unterdrückte Brutalität wie Schläge auf der Haut spüren konnte. Unwillkürlich beugte sich Zarbon zu Boden, ging in Knie, senkte beschämt das Haupt. Eine Angewohnheit, die er an sich verabscheute, doch ihm war eingebläut worden, immer niedriger als sein Herr zu stehen. Er spürte die ersten Ausläufe seiner Unruhe. Das Herz schlug schnell und unkontrolliert gegen das Brustbein und seine Hände zitterten leicht.

„Möchtest du es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen?"

Die Stimme des Ice-jins war leise und ruhig, nichts desto trotz kalt mit der unterdrückten Wut. Mit leichten, federnden Schritten kam Freezer auf den Knienden zu. Zarbons Haare reichten ihm beinahe auf den Boden, verbargen sein schönes Gesicht gleichwie hinter einem Vorhang. Freezer schnaubte missbilligend und blieb kurz vor der demütigen Gestalt stehen.

„Nein M'lord."

Angstvoll biss Zarbon sich auf die Lippen. Wie hatte er nur so unangemessen handeln können? Er ballte die Fäuste, um das Zittern einigermaßen kontrollieren zu können. Dabei kratzten seine Fingernägel über den Marmor. Beunruhigt richtete er den Blick, den er bis jetzt auf den Boden gerichtet hielt, dem Ice-jin entgegen. Einige Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, aber Zarbon wagte es nicht, sie beiseite zu kämmen.

Freezer überging das und fuhr fort:

„Du wirst für mich arbeiten."

Zarbon sagte nichts.

„Mein Handlanger hat bereits das nötige veranlasst. Dir steht eine Unterkunft zur Verfügung. Mal sehen wie du dich machst…"

Der Ice-jin fuhr auf einmal durch Zarbons dichtes Haar, strich dabei die Haarsträhnen beiseite. Der Unterlegene wollte schon laut protestieren, das er dachte, der ‚Herr' würde ihn brutal nach oben reißen, aber das trat nicht ein. Ein Schauer rann über Zarbons Rücken. Wieder zitterte er, doch diesmal nicht aus Angst, sondern weil es ihm gefiel.

„Und mach was mit deinen Haaren…"

Zarbon traute sich, hoch zu blinken. Freezers Blick hatte plötzlich etwas schmeichelndes, was ihm eine seichte Röte auf die Wangen trieb und sein Adrenalin für etwas ganz anderes einsetzte.

„…aber schneid sie bloß nicht ab. Schneid sie niemals ab."

Eine Hand legte sich Zarbon unters Kinn, zwang seinen Blick in die vorgegebenen Direktion. Warm schlug ihm Freezers Atem entgegen und es war Zarbon, als könne er dessen Aura auf der Haut spüren. Mit sanften Druck streichelte Freezer-samas Daumen einmal über die schmalen Lippen des Leaf-jins. Die Berührung war wunderbar erwärmend gegen seine kalte Ice-jin Haut.

Er verspürte das Bedürfnis seinen ganzen Körper an diesen großen, weichen und warmen Leib zu pressen, um etwas von dieser Wärme aufzunehmen.

Plötzlich schien zu Freezers Hirn durchzusickern, WAS er da gerade tat und welche Emotionen es in ihm auslöste. Abrupt brachte er etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Leaf-jin, der ihm mit glasigen Augen anstarrte, als könne er gar nicht glauben, was soeben passiert war…oder lag in diesem Blick so etwas wie…LUST?

Mit Blumen und Verlaub gesagt,

Mein Lord, reicht Ihre Liebe

Nur für einen einzelnen Menschen aus,

Und das sind schon Sie selbst!

Ein Duell mit Gott (Samsas Traum)

An diesem Abend durchzog Freezer seine Gemächer mit konzentrischen Kreisen. Sein Innerstes ein wuschiger Sturm aus Adrenalin und Meskalin, das ihm vollkommen aus der Bahn warf. Immer wenn er diesen Mann dachte, der so schmerzlich schön war, dass man vor dieser Lieblichkeit durch bluten waten wollte.

Doch das war dem Eroberer von Galaxien gleichgültig.

Vielmehr quälte ihn der Wunsch, diesen Körper zu besitzen und warum er sich nicht genommen hatte, was ihm zustand. Er hätte ihn nur zwingen müssen ihn zu lieben. Aber dann wäre der Leaf-jin nicht anders als Vegeta (und das war eine, wie Freezer hoffte, eine einmalige Sache) oder der Harem aus Liebhabern, die ihm Nacht für Nacht Befriedigung beschafften und seinen Narzissmus frönten, wie ihn auch Zarbon kultivierte.

Seine Kurtisanen und ‚Play-Boys' wollte er heute nicht sehen…vielleicht auch niemals mehr. Was er begehrte, wie einen teuren Gegenstand, das war Zarbon von den Leaf-jins.

Und er bezweifelte, dass ihm irgendjemand diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte.

Der Kamm zog anstandslos durch die langen Haare. Zarbon saß auf der Bettkante und machte sich fertig. Um sein rechtes Handgelenk schlang sich ein Haargummi mit dem er sich die Haare zurück binden wollte.

In seinem Kopf zirkelten seine Gedanken wahllos herum, nur um wieder bei Freezer Cold zu landen. Seine Worte, noch immer in seinem Ohr nachklingend, trieben ihn an, perfekt auszusehen und sei es, um diesem wundervollen, geheimnisvollen Mann zu gefallen. Für ihn perfekt zu sein.

Mit der gebotenen Sorgfalt flocht Zarbon sich einen Zopf und ließ ihn über die Schultern auf den Rücken fallen. Er fühlte sich schwer an, da er es nicht gewohnt war, das Haar in irgend einer anderen Form als frei flatternd zu tragen, doch wenn er dafür nur einen Blick von Freezer erhaschen konnte, so würde er wohl glücklich sterben.

Sei es dass er es nur genoss Beachtung für sein Aussehen zu erheischen oder er nach den herrlich roten Lippen seines Lords verlangte.

Er konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Auf seinem ersten Gang zum Trainingsraum begegnete er dem pinken Typ wieder, den er als Dodoria in Erinnerung hatte, zumal sein Name auf seinem Anzug stand.

„Hallo, Rapunzel.", begrüßte er ihn und trat neben Zarbon. Der beißende Geruch von Schweiß schlug ihm entgegen. Er versuchte so gut es ging, nicht angewidert die Nase zu rümpfen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hab ich Haare.", erwiderte Zarbon kühl. Aber das machte auf Dodoria keinen sonderlichen Eindruck. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte Zarbon.

„25.000+ sind recht beachtlich…", begann Dodoria und schlängelte sich an Zarbons Seite. Auch als dieser sein Schritttempo erhöhte, um von ihm wegzukommen, wich Dodoria nicht von seiner Seite, trotz seiner beachtlichen Körperfülle. Das müsste es ihm eigentlich schwerer machen, Zarbon zu folgen, der mit seinen langen Beinen geschmeidig durch den Korridor schritt, aber Dodoria konnte mit ihm Schritt halten.

„Es geht das Gerücht um, dass Freezer plant dich als seinen…nun…zweiten Oberbefehlshaber einzusetzen."

Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder war da etwas Eifersucht in Dodorias Stimme? Als ob er Hoffnungen auf diesen Job hatte.

„Und du bist geil drauf, oder wie?", fragte Zarbon und bedachte den Kleineren mit einem arroganten Blick. Penetrant drängte sich wieder Freezers Bild in Zarbons Gedanken und die Erinnerung an seine Hand, die ihm durch die Haare fuhr lag noch seicht auf seiner Haut.

Dodoria grinste, „Nicht so geil, wie Freezer auf dich."

Zarbon wirbelte herum und mit brutaler Gestik nagelte er Dodoria mit dem Unterarm an der Wand fest. Unter der fleischig, schwitzigen Haut spürte Zarbon, wie Dodoria versuchte zu schlucken, doch der süffisante Gesichtsausdruck verschwand nicht.

„Schieb dir deine Anzüglichkeiten sonst wohin, Dodo-Brain!", fauchte er und ließ wenige Sekunden später von Dodoria ab. „Oder ich reiß dir den Arsch auf."

„Hey, hey, hey…keine Brutalität! Das besorgt Freezer auch allein."

Der beleibte Dodoria klopfte sich imaginären Staub von der Uniform. Sein Gesicht wechselte von süffisant zu hinterhältig.

„Und der reißt dir den Arsch auf, wenn du Scheiße baust, Rapunzel."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Fragt sich nur wie…"

Zarbon stieß fluchend den Kleineren von sich weg und marschierte weiter, bis er den Trainingsraum erreichte. Er hatte Lust ein bisschen seine Macht zu demonstrieren. Ein typischer Narziss.

Er wischte sich das Blut von den Händen. Mit einer Mischung aus Verachtung und Anteilnahme sah der Leaf-jin auf das entstellte Gesicht des Soldaten, der es gewagt hatte, sich mit ‚Rapunzel' anzulegen. Erbrochenes verpestete die Luft und wenn man nicht bald den stinkenden Brei wegschaffen würde, hätte sich die Magensäure schon in den Boden gefressen. Der Söldner lag zusammengesackt auf der Seite, während das Blut Blasen beim Atmen bildete, die zerplatzen, nur um sich beim nächsten Atemzug erneut zu bilden. Hin und wieder vernahm Zarbon ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, aber weswegen sollte er sich darum kümmern? Auch er war beinnahe an seinen Schmerzen verreckt.

Weswegen sollte es Anderen anders ergehen?

„Du verdammter Sohn einer Hure…"

Der Soldat erwachte aus seiner Ohnmacht und brachte röchelnd diese Worte vor. Der rote Lebenssaft tropfte über die aufgeplatzten Lippen auf den Boden, vermischte sich mit dem Erbrochenen zu einem noch unangenehmeren Gout.

„…kaum hier und schon spielt der sich auf, wie sonst was…"

Die Worte kamen stoßweise, eher wie abgehackt, als dass sie einen Satz bilden konnten. Das Blut, die Schmerzen und die zertrümmerte Nase erschwerten des Sprechen erheblich. Durch die zerstörte Nase pfiff die Luft, hin und wieder verwandelte sich der helle Ton in ein tiefes Röcheln…je nachdem wie das blutiges Gewebe über die Atemhöhlen fiel.

Zarbon lächelte schief und ging in die Knie, um sich auf die gleiche Ebene zu begeben, auf der sich der arme Söldner befand.

„Wer nur eine läppische Kampfkraft von 1200 hat, sollte das Maul nicht so weit aufreißen.", meinte der Leaf-jin und warf den Zopf, der ihm während des Gefechts auf die Brust gefallen war, mit einer adretten Kopfbewegung über die Schultern.

Keine Antwort und betretenes Schweigen der Umstehenden. Niemand machte Anstalten dem gefallenen Sayajin zu helfen, der beim Angriff auf seinen Heimatplaneten teilgenommen hatte. Er lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein.

Zarbon verließ beschwingten Schrittes den Trainingsraum.

Er war nur kurz gegangen, als sich sein Scouter piepsend meldete und eine Person mit hohen Kraftlevel anzeigte. Einen Moment später sah Zarbon Freezer in einem Hover-Pod den Gang entlang schweben. Ihm stockte der Atem. Schnell nahm er Haltung an, eine Haarsträhne in seinen Zopf fieselnd und versuchend die letzten Reste Blut an seiner Uniform abzuwischen.

Freezers Augen weiteten sich in Überraschung, freudiger oder emotionsloser Natur war für Zarbon nicht ersichtlich, kaum erblickte er den hoch aufgeschossenen Soldaten. Zwar hatte Zarbon nie ein Wort darüber verloren, dass er das Angebot annahm, aber dennoch schien es beiden so, als bräuchte man keinen Vertrag, um die stumme Übereinkunft in Worte zu fassen.

Die Schlinge aus Zarbons Haar: bindender als jedes Papier.

„M'Lord…", grüßte Zarbon schüchtern und hob den Kopf.

Freezer stoppte und sah auf den Leaf-jin herab, der seine langen, magischen Haare zu einem perfekten Zopf gebunden hatte. Lediglich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Doch das brach den strengen Eindruck, gab den langen Gesicht eine verwegene, individuelle Note. Seine ganze Gestalt: erfüllt von einer diffusen Schönheit.

„Zarbon…", ein Lächeln spaltete Freezers Lippen und seine roten Augen wanderten über Zarbons Körper ebenso über das Lichtspiel auf seinen Haaren, „Die Frisur steht dir."

Der Leaf-jin spürte sein Herz hüpfen. Instinktiv strich er die Haarsträhne beiseite, hinters Ohr.

„Danke M'lord."

Er hörte das Summen des Hover-Pods, als dieser näher an ihn heranschwebte. Zarbon hob den Kopf, traf Freezers Blick, der auf einmal weniger kalt und abweisend wirkte.

„Nichts zu danken."

Freezer beugte sich herunter, hauchte einen Kuss auf Zarbons weiche Haut. Einen Augenblick lang rieb er seine Lippen über des Leaf-jins Stirn, um sich dann in dem Haar zu vergraben. Zarbon unterdrückte ein wohliges Aufseufzen, genauso, wie Freezers Mund auf den seinen zu pressen.

Die Flüchtigkeit des Augenblicks voll von Lust und Romantik war der Situation wohl wenig angemessen: inmitten eines kahlen Ganges, um dessen Biegungen jeden Augenblick ein Söldner kommen konnte, der die beiden in flüchtigen Zärtlichkeiten erwischen könnte.

Gedanken einschlägiger Natur zuckten durch Freezers Hirn, als er sich widerwillig von dem Leaf-jin zurückzog.

Zarbon sah dem Ice-jin noch lange nach, bis er sich gewahr wurde, dass er wie eine Salzsäule im Gang stand. Er lockerte seine Glieder und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er dachte bei sich über die widersprüchlichen Gefühle nach, die dieser Mann in ihm zu wecken vermochte. Einerseits wurde Zarbon aus Freezer nicht schlau, wie konnte er von kalt auf nah umschalten? Was war nun denn wirklich sein wahres Gesicht?

Und durfte er, ein einfacher Soldat, ihn lieben?

Zarbon versuchte den Begriff ‚Liebe' zu vermeiden, aber nach einigen Überlegungen ließ sich dieses Worte nicht mehr umgehen. Die tiefe Sympathie, oder eher das krankhafte Bedürfnis ihm zum gefallen, säte seinen Samen bedeutungsvoll in seinem Fleisch, des es galt zu kultivieren.

Hätte er versucht diese Blume mit Stiel und Stumpf herauszureißen: er wäre daran verblutet.

Manchmal musste man sich einfach fallenlassen.

Und Zarbon reichte wie ein Ertrinkender nach einem neuen Leben aus, wo ihm das letzte so fern lag: in einem Feuerball untergegangen.

‚Wo wollte ich jetzt noch mal hin?', fragte sich Zarbon verwirrt, bis er sich wieder daran erinnerte, dass sein Körper Pflege brauchte.

Es versetzte Zarbon einen kleinen Stich, wenn er an sein zweites Gesicht dachte, dem der Herr wohl nicht so zugetan sein würde. Er seufzte. Ein Seufzer, der in einem Schluchzer unterging.

Eine Kröte ist noch lange nicht eines Prinzen würdig.

In nova fert animus mutatas dicere formas corpora. Di, coeptis – nam vos mutastis et illas – aspirate meis primaque ab origine mundi ad mea perpetuum deductie tempora carmen!

(Ovid, Metamorphosen 1. Proömium)

(AN: An alle, die nie Latein gelernt haben, hier die freie Voodoo/Reclam Übersetzung: „Mein Ansinnen ist es von den sich verändernden Gestalten in neue Körper zu erzählen. Ihr Götter, da ihr sie gewandelt habt, behaucht mein Werk und lasst mein Lied in dauerndem Fluss vom Anbeginn der Welt bis in meine Zeiten gelangen.")

Vegetas Herz fiel in seine Kniekehlen, als man ihn zu Freezer rief. Seine Fühlen wurde von Angst und Hass dominiert, kaum dachte er an den Missbrauch, den er zu verdrängen versuchte. Schmerzen waren die ein Seite, aber diese unaussprechliche Tat wog schwerer und zeigte einmal mehr das sadistische Wesen von Freezer Cold in dem grausame Licht der Wahrheit.

Genauso grausam, das schiefe, kalte Lächeln, das ihn empfing. Dodoria stand hinter dem kleinem Ice-jin, wie ein großer Schatten.

„Ich will, dass du mir einen Planeten eroberst."

„…"

Freezer lehnte sich vor und überschlug ein Bein. Vegeta unterdrückte ein Würgen, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er diesen Körper auf dem seinen gespürt hatte. Eine knappe viertel Stunde, höchstens, hatte es gebraucht jeden Rest seiner Würde auszulöschen.

Seinem Peiniger schien das alles kalt zu lassen, wie er nie eine Emotion vermuten ließ.

„Nogeroa. Ein Tropenplanet. Platinabbau. Gute Ressourcen. Ich will die Oberfläche UNBESCHÄDIGT und nicht irgendwie verödet, wie den letzten Planeten…"

„…", Vegeta schwieg. Jede Möglichkeit so weit von Freezer, wie möglich weg zu kommen, wollte er ergreifen.

„2 Wochen hin, 2 Wochen zurück. Du fliegst dieses mal nur mit Nappa. Radditz ist leider kampfunfähig… und bis er wieder auf den Beinen ist, wird wohl noch einige Zeit vergehen."

Der Sayajin hob den Kopf, verwirrt. Radditz? Kampfunfähig? Gut, mit seinen 1200 war er nicht die große Nummer, aber…!

„Zarbon hat ihn an den Rand des Komas gebracht.", fügte Freezer, wie beiläufig, hinzu und mit unverholener Schadenfreude sah er Vegeta bei Zarbons Namen zusammenzucken.

„Jetzt hol Nappa und erobere mir diesen Planeten."

Der in seinem Stolz erschütterte Vegeta verließ liebend gerne die Audienz. Jeder Meter weiter von dieser Bestie entfernt war ein guter Meter!

Er schnappte sich Nappa und verließ den Planeten. Diese Zeitspanne von etwas mehr als 4 Wochen würde ihm helfen, seine Ängste zu verarbeiten und den Hass ein weiteres Mal herunterschlucken.

Tage verstrichen. Tage begannen und endeten.

Tage die Zarbon damit verbrachte, im Trainingsraum seine Skills zu verbessern und darauf zu hoffen, Freezer wieder den Gang entlang schweben zu sehen. Aber, wie sooft, erfüllten sich jene Wünsche nicht. Es war bereits spät Abends, fast schon tiefste Nacht, als Zarbon den Trainingsraum verließ und sich in eine der leeren Gemeinschaftsduschen verschanzen wollte. Jedoch wurde we auf dem Weg dorthin von Dodoria aufgehalten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte.

„Hallo, Rapunzel.", sagte er gedehnt.

„Dodo-Brain."

Schon wollte er sich an dem pinken Blobb vorbeischieben, aber der hielt ihn davon ab, indem er ihm eine schwere Kralle auf die Schulter legte.

„Wow, ruhig, Pretty-Boy. Ich bin nicht hier, um dich zu ärgern. Freezer ist über deine ‚Fortschritte' beeindruckt und wie schnell du wieder auf die Beine gekommen bist. Er will dich austesten…"

Dodoria machte eine Pause, um die Information sinken zu lassen. Ein hinterhältiges Funkeln schlich in seine Augen und er musterte Zarbon, wie ein seltenes Tier im Käfig. Alsbald spiegelte sich das Funkeln auch auf seinem Grinsen ab, das sich höhnisch verzog.

„WAS genau, kann ich dir aber nicht sagen, my pretty."

„Du wirkst gestresst. Such' dir ne Freundin.", meinte Zarbon kurz und verschwand in eine der Duschen.

Warum Dodoria wütend die Augen aufriss, angesichts dieses kleinen Stichs, muss wohl nicht erklärt werden…

Er drehte das Wasser auf, löste sein langes Haar aus dem Haargummi und ließ es sich über den Rücken fallen. Das heiße Wasser füllte den weiß gekachelten Raum mit dichten Dampf, der ihm den Schweiß aus den Poren trieb.

Zarbon spekulierte über Freezers Motivation, gegen ihn anzutreten, oder wie anders hätte man Dodorias Äußerung auch interpretieren können? Beunruhigt nahm er kaum wahr, wie ihm das Wasser auf den Schädel prasselte.

Die Aussicht gegen Freezer zu bestehen war alarmierend gering. Tief durchatmend ging er in die Knie und stützte sich an den angewärmten Fließen an. Zarbon langte nach oben, um das Wasser abzudrehen, aber da hörte das Wasser auch schon auf zu laufen, weil jemand anderes ihm zuvor gekommen war. Zuerst dachte Zarbon wütend an Dodoria, der sich einen perversen Scherz erlauben wollte, aber dem war nicht so.

„Hat dir Dodoria meine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

Zwei Hände fuhren durch sein Haar. Freezer Stimme war so weich, wie der Dampf, der neckisch an ihnen vorbei strich.

Freezer ließ ein wenig Shampoo in die Hand laufen, verteilte es und fuhr wieder durch das dichte Haar. Zarbon drehte ihm den Rücken zu, in einer Hockstellung erstarrt, die Hände an den Wand abstützend.

Der Leaf-jin unter ihm entspannte sich, genoss die starken, aber doch angenehmen Finger, die ihm die Haare wuschen.

„Ja. Hat er.", beantwortete er die Frage.

Lächelnd streichelte Freezer über die nasse Pracht, wickelte sich die Strähne um die Finger ganz und gar ergehend in dem seidigen Gefühl. Er drückte das überschüssige Wasser aus dem gelösten Zopf. Platschend kullerten die großen Wassertropfen auf die Fließen, befeuchteten auch seine Rüstung. Der Stoff der Hose drückte feucht gegen seine kalte Ice-jin Haut.

„Hat er dir auch gesagt, WO und WANN?"

Der Schwanz bewegte sich vor und wischte vorsichtig einigen Seifenschaum aus Zarbons Augenwinkeln. Überrascht drehte Zarbon das Gesicht, streifte nebenbei den muskulösen Schwanz mit den Lippen.

Freezer unterdruckte ein Aufkeuchen oder irgendeine andere Gefühlsregung und zog den hochempfindlichen Schwanz wieder zurück.

Stumm schüttelte Zarbon den Kopf, wohl gewahr, was er bei diesem Mann auslösen konnte. Und er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm anders erging.

„Sieht ihm ähnlich. Er wollte dich anscheinend wohl weißlich ins Messer laufen lassen…", Freezer spürte den warmen Schaum seinen Unterarm entlang rinnen. Vermischt mit einigen von Zarbons göttlichen Haarsträhnen ergab sich ein erregendes Netz auf seiner Haut, das mehr als nur Verlangen in ihm zu wecken vermochte.

Sein Blick fiel über den breiten, von Muskeln überzogenen Rücken, der nass glänzte und den weichen Hals, den zuweilen eine weiße Spur aus Seifen umspielte.

Love to run my fingers

and toes trough all their curls…+

White boys (from the Hair-Musical)

Zarbon genoss die Massage und die Nähe dieses Mannes. Er genoss es so sehr, dass er sogar vergaß, wie viel Brutalität Freezer fähig war zu entfalten. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück, nur um ihm noch näher zu sein. Er spürte das harte Material der Rüstung an seinem Nacken, dahinter stählerne, feste Muskeln und wie Freezers Gemächt an seinen Rücken drückte. Die intime Berührung ließ ihn wohlig aufschaudern, entzündete ein Fieber, dass ihn von Feuersbrunst zur nächsten taumeln ließ.

„Sobald du morgen Früh fertig bist, wirst du dich auf die Brücke begeben."

Freezer musste sich schon sehr anstrengen, seiner Stimme einen befehlenden Klang zu geben. Zu zeigen, wie verunsichert und erregt er war, käme einem kleinen Armageddon gleich. Aber Zarbons empfand er als so wunderbar warm. Ein dumpfer, erotischer Schmerz begann sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten, während er um seine Selbstkontrolle kämpfte.

Zarbon nickte, „Ja, M'Lord."

Der Ice-jin fand, dass er Zarbons Haare lange genug gewaschen hatte und stellte das Wasser wieder an. Binnen Sekunden durchnässte ihn ein warmer Regenschauer, hüllte seinen gleichsam mit Zarbons Körper ein. Es wurde das Shampoo aus Zarbons Haaren gewaschen, floss über Freezers Brust, Bauch in den Abfluss. Er unterdrückte ein aphrodisiertes Aufkeuchen. Freezer schlang einen Arm um Zarbons Hals, ließ die Hand über den Thorax streicheln, bereit sich jederzeit wieder zurückzuziehen, sollte das Zarbons Wunsch sein. Aber dieser legte nur den Kopf zurück, auf seine Schulter, die Augen lustgetränkt halb geschlossen, der Mund bittend geöffnet. Leicht drehte der Leaf-jin sich in Freezers Griff. Ihr beider Atem schlug sich ihnen heiß ins Gesicht, zitterte beiderseits.

Sanft, kaum spürbar berührten sich ihre Lippen, die feucht waren vom dem Wasser, das sich noch immer auf sie ergoss und ihre Körper belobte.

Es gab keine Barriere, kein spielerisches Zaudern, als sich ihre Zungen fanden, gegenseitig die heißen Tiefen des anderen Mundes erkundend. Leidenschaftlich, endlich von einem Teil des Verlangens erlöst, leckten sie einander fast bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.

Da löste sich Freezers fordernder Mund von dem Zarbons, der nicht ebenso wenig verlangend die Innenseite des anderen Rachen erkundet hatte.

So endete der Kuss, unvollendet, als denke man einen Gedanken, eine Begierde nicht konsequent zu Ende.

„Gute Nacht, mein Leaf-jin."

Freezer zog zurück, ignorierte sein Herz, das gegen seine Rippen schlug, als seien sie ein Gefängnis, dem es zu entfliehen galt. Zarbon sah ihm noch lange nach, wie geschmeidig sein Schwanz hinter ihm hin und her peitschte und das Muskelspiel unter den feuchten Kleidern. Erregt wollte er Freezer noch etwas nachrufen, eine Aufforderung oder auch eine Erlaubnis, aber blieb stumm.

Der Ice-jin drehte sich noch kurz um, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ein echtes Lächeln, dass das blutig rote Eis seiner Augen zu brennenden Supernova verwandelte.

Das sollte ein Lächeln werden, dass er nur Zarbon schenken würde.

„Viel Glück, Pretty Boy. Das wirst du brauchen!"

„Ich ruf' schon mal einen Krankenwagen."

„Man muss schon ganzer Kerl sein, wenn man(n) erträgt eine Faust in den Arsch gerammt zu bekommen."

„Ich nehm ne Streichholzschachtel, um dich in die Sick-Bay zu verfrachten."

Höhnische Rufe, denen er keine Beachtung entgegenbrachte, die ihn aber doch beunruhigten. Allerdings: würde Freezer ihn wirklich töten, nachdem was zwischen ihnen passiert war? Es hörte sich abgedroschen und kitschig an und Zarbon lachte fast über seine eigenen Blauäugigkeit.

Er hatte Angst. Nicht vor den Schmerzen. Sondern davor seine andere Gestalt anzunehmen. Niemand konnte dieses pickelige Ding lieben und wollte er seinem Herrn denn nicht gefallen?

Zarbon wurde erwartet. Heute war Freezer mal nicht in seinem Hover-Pod unterwegs, sondern stand steif im Zentrum des Raumes. Freundlich nickend begrüßte er Zarbon, schob alle Spannung beiseite und versuchte die Erinnerung an seine weichen, delikaten Lippen zu verdrängen.

Mit einer wirschen Handbewegung bedeute er dem Leaf-jin, ihm zu folgen. Freezer wurde gewahr, wie Zarbon unsicher mal weiter, mal näher hinzutrat oder zurückfiel. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, wusste er ja selber nicht, wie er mit diesem Gefühlssturm in seinem Inneren umgehen sollte.

Freezer führte Zarbon zielsicher zu einer großen Lichtung außerhalb des Gebäudes. Die Luft strich kühl um die Bäume und die dichten Nadelwälder beugten ihre Äste ächzend unter weißem Schnee. Für einen Kampf war der Ort weise gewählt. Raum genug, um taktische Spielereien auszuprobieren.

„Na dann zeig' mir mal, was du kannst.", forderte Freezer Zarbon auf, positionierte sich in einer lässigen Kampfhaltung, die ausdrückte, wie wenig Chancen er, Zarbon, doch hatte.

„Das werde ich.", er klang zuversichtlicher, als er tatsächlich war.

„Dann greif an!"

Freezer musste nicht lange warten, dass Zarbon tat, wie ihm geheißen. Doch der Schlag ging ins Leere. Um den Schwung etwas auszunutzen, den sein Schlag mit sich brachte, drehte Zarbon sich, um Freezer mit dem Fuß zu erwischen, aber dieser fasste sein Fußgelenk und schleuderte den überraschten Krieger quer über die Lichtung. Das Holz der Bäume splitterte und der Schnee verkeilte sich mit Geäst und Blattwerk, das zu Boden stürzte: inmitten, er, der Geschlagene, welcher sich schwerfällig aufrappelte, noch ganz benommen von der Wucht des Schlages.

Der Ice-jin hob beide Augenbrauen: eine stumme Aufforderung sich doch bitte etwas mehr anzustrengen. Der Leaf-jin unternahm einen erneuten Angriff, der aber ebenso wirkungslos verpuffte und es immer dringender machte, sich in seine zweite Form zu verwandeln. Jedoch widerstrebte DAS Zarbon mehr jede Narbe auf seiner makellosen Haut. Freezer kniff die Augen, wohl gewahr, dass sich etwas an seinem Gegner veränderte, zusammen. Eine Aura der gequälten Verzweiflung schlug ihm entgegen, gebot ihm vorsichtiger zu handeln. Bisweilen legten besonders Verzweifelte eine Kraft an den Tag, die Königreiche stürzte. Er ging in eine abwartende Stellung.

„Du strengst dich nicht wirklich an.", meinte Freezer, betont gelangweilt. Je stärker Zarbon war, desto mehr würde ihm der Kampf Spaß machen.

„Sie aber auch nicht…", gab der Angesprochene zurück, der sich einen dünnen Blutfaden vom Kinn wischte.

„Ich will dich nicht umbringen…", Freezer brach in kaltes, berechnendes Gelächter aus und richtete einen durchdringenden Blick auf den jungen Mann, der sich gerade wieder aufrappelte.

„Sie könnten es versuchen. Ich will nicht gegen jemanden kämpfen, der mit seiner wahren Kraft hinterm Berg hält. Weswegen sollte ich dann mein Bestes geben?", ein letzter Versuch das Unvermeidliche zu vermeiden. Zarbon schauderte, doch daran war nicht der unerbittliche Winterwind der Ebene Schuld.

Angst kann so viel kälter sein, als jeder Blizzard.

„Da hast ein durchaus überzeugendes Argument…", die Stimme seines Gegenübers wurde leise, fast lauernd. Aber in Freezers Augen funkelte ein seltsames Licht zwischen Sorge und entfachter Kampfeslust. Fast unmerklich trieb er seinen Powerlevel in die Höhe, während er darauf wartete, dass Zarbon es ihm gleichtat.

„Komm schon!"

Ärgerlich schlug Freezers Schwanz auf den gefrorenen Boden, „Zeig mir deine Kraft!"

Zarbon schloss leidend die Augen, entsandte ein verzweifeltes Gebet gen Himmel, dieser wundervolle Mann würde ihn danach nicht verachten oder aufgrund seiner Hässlichkeit abschlachten.

„Wie Sie wünschen!"

Er legte schon fast einen krankhaften Elan an den Tag und da begann er sich zu verändern: Muskeln schwollen unter seiner Haut an, die mit jedem anschwellenden Quadratzentimeter schuppiger und pickliger wurde. Mit Faszination beobachtete Freezer den wachsenden Muskelberg, der immer mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Kröte annahm. Lediglich der gottgleiche Zopf aus langen, seidige Haaren blieb unberührt auf Zarbons Haupt.

Nach abgeschlossener Metamorphose prangte ein mächtiges, in seiner Kraft fast unbegrenztes MONSTER vor Freezer, der ES schief lächelnd betrachtete. Der Leaf-jin indes fühlte sich beschämt, nichtsnutzig und ausgestellt, doch er unterdrückte den Drang, sich in irgendeinen umliegenden spitzen Gegenstand zu werfen. Das war keine Menage à deux, sondern ein Kampf, der Äußerlichkeiten vergessen machte.

Freezers Grinsen verbreiterte sich, je länger er Zarbon ansah, verspürte aber keinen Ekel vor dieser seiner Gestalt.

„Jetzt müssen Sie Wort halten!"

„Hoffen wir, dass du es nicht bereust." Freezer spottete und mit einem einfachen, kräftigen Ki-Stoß sprengte er seine Rüstung ab, seine eigene Transformation beginnend. Zahlen prangen auf Zarbons Scouter von einem Extrem ins anderes und bald warf er ihn in den Schnee, um sich nicht selbst alle Hoffnung zu nehmen. Gerade vollendete Freezer seine 3 Form: Schnee wirbelte auf, verbarg die Gestalt des Ice-jin, der hinter dem Vorhang aus Eiskristallen eine Macht entfaltete, von der selbst nicht der Größenwahnsinnigste zu träumen wagte. Der Leaf-jin würgte einen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Instinktiv ging er in eine Angriffshaltung über, bereit loszuschlagen, obwohl in ihm schmerzend die Erkenntnis steckte, dass er gegen Freezer nichts ausrichten konnte.

Der Mantel aus Schnee verflüchtigte sich und gab ihn preis: mit einer gänzlich haarlosen Haut, so weiß, wie der Schnee selbst, lediglich durchbrochen von den violetten Färbungen, seines Kopfes, einer kleinen Partei der Stirn, seinen Schultern, Oberarmen, Schienbein und muskulösen Brust. Sein Körper verbarg sein Geschlecht unter einen jungfräulichen Membran, die aber nicht verstecken konnte, WAS für ein Mann Freezer war. Der lange, muskulöse Schwanz schlug hinter ihm hin und her, während seine stechend roten Augen starr auf Zarbon gerichtet blieben. An seinen Wangen lief eine schwarze Hautzeichnung herab, gleichwie Tränen der trunkenen Melancholie.

„Hier bin ich…", er legte eine schlanke Hand auf seine Brust und verbeugte sich leicht. Eine ironische Geste seiner Überlegenheit.

Der Leaf-jin knurrte und startete seinen Angriff, doch kaum erreichte er sein Ziel, war dieses auch schon verschwunden. Ein mächtiger Schlag traf seinen Nacken, ein Wunder, dass sein Genick nicht brach, und er schlitterte, Schnee und Erde schluckend, einige hunderte Meter weiter, bis er sich schwankend aufrichtete. Er schmeckte Blut auf seinen gesprungenen Lippen und Erbrochenes brannte tief unten in seinem Hals. Hustend übergab er sich. Indes drohte sein Hals vor Schmerzen in Flammen aufzugehen. Zarbon sah auf und erblickte Freezer einige Schritte vor sich: in dessen Hand knisterte ein Ki-Ball, der seinen Körper zu zerfetzen drohte. Er kam auf die Füße, wollte Freezer mit einem Tritt von sich wegbefördern, doch er schlug ins Leere. Zarbon wirbelte umher, seinen Gegner suchend, der triumphierend am Himmel thronte und ihm seinen Ki-Ball entgegenschickte, der den Leaf-jin von den Füßen riss und ihn durch den aufgewühlten Schnee schlittern ließ. Ein im Schnee eingegrabener Stein schlitzte ihm die Rüstung auf, zerfetzte auch seine Haut und so ergoss sich ein kleiner Fluss von dunkelblauen Blut auf den weiße Schnee. Zarbon schrie gequält auf und unternahm einen Versuch aufzustehen und sein schwankendes Gesichtsfeld zu ignorieren. Allerdings kam es nicht dazu, als er ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust spürte: Freezer saß höhnisch grinsend auf seinem Bauch und hielt ihn mit beiden Armen nieder, sein eines Knie an sein Zwerchfell pressend, ihm die Luft zum Atmen leicht abschnürend.

Stille legte sich über die Lichtung. Freezer hatte gewonnen und dennoch machte dieser keine Anstalten sich zu erheben. Zarbon atmete flach, spürte Freezers Körper durch das Material seines Kampfanzuges und wie ihm sein heißer Atem entgegenschlug.

‚Er kann mich töten…', schoss es Zarbon durch den Kopf. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn lähmte, ‚Ganz leicht…'

Doch nicht von alledem geschah. Freezer nahm sein Knie von des Unterlegenen Bauch, ohne aber von dessen Körper aufzustehen. Der Leaf-jin fühlte das Gemächt seines Herrn an seinen Bauch pressen, unterdrückte ein erregtes Aufkeuchen, da ihn immer noch die Angst fest am Nacken packte.

Freezer betrachtete den entstellten Körper unter ihm, der ihn mit Furcht im Blick anfunkelte. Furcht, die ihm tief ins Herz schnitt und Augen, die ihn anblickten und mitnichten dieser hässlichen Bestie gehörten. Er nahm den Druck von Zarbons Schultern, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen. Der Ice-jin vernahm den heißen Körper unter sich und ertrank förmlich in Zarbons bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die sich unter einigen, widerspenstigen Haarsträhnen verbargen. Er strich sie beiseite.

„Du hast tatsächlich Angst…", raunte er, während er seine Finger tief in die feuchten Haare grub, den langen Zopf auflösend. Spielerisch entflocht er die seidigen Haarsträhnen, bettete sie auf den kalten Schnee, brachte sein Gesicht näher an das Zarbons heran, „Glaubtest du wirklich, ich würde dich töten…?

Der Unterlegene antwortete nicht. Etwas von der Spannung fiel von ihm ab und er begann sich zurück zu verwandeln, seine liebste Form anzunehmen.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, M'Lord.", kam es leise über Zarbons spröde Lippen. Freezers Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich leicht, mit einer Hand strich der Ice-jin fast bittend über Zarbons Mund, brach die Lippen auf. Ein Schaudern ging durch seinen begehrenswerten Körper, als Zarbon über seine Fingerspitzen leckte und ein tiefes, erregtes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle.

„Darf ich..?", fragte Freezer, obschon sich diese Frage erübrigte, doch er wollte seinem Leaf-jin nichts aufzwängen, oder gar Schmerzen zufügen. Zarbon fuhr Freezers Wangen entlang, umgriffen seinen runden Kopf. Erschrocken wollte er sich wegdrehen, doch der Leaf-jin ließ ihn nicht, sondern spielte an Freezers feuchten Mund herum, bis dieser es nicht aushielt und mit der heißen Zunge seine Lippen entlang strich, um Einlass bettelnd. Erleichterung durchflutete den Körper des Ice-jins, als er in die tiefe Mundhöhle stieß, Zarbons Zunge selber aufnehmend, während er dessen wundervolle Haare um seine Handgelenke band, wie bunte Bänder.

Der Unterlegene schlang die Arme um den kleinen Körper des Ice-jins, darauf erpicht diesen Leib noch näher an seinem zu spüren: zwei Herzen die im gleichen Takt gegeneinander schlugen. Zarbons Finger fanden ihren Weg über das harten Muskeln, die über Freezers Rücken liefen, wie…wie…machen Worte nicht zunichte, was Gott erschaffen hat?

Freezer entzog sich dem innigen Kuss, nach Luft ringend, die ihm durch die ganze Geilheit geraubt wurde, aber sich noch steigerte, als Zarbon den sich darbietenden Hals zu küssen begann. Der Schnee weichte seine Klamotten auf, drang mit einer eisigen Kälte bis zu seinen Knochen durch, aber dafür brannte sein Blut mit allen Flammen der Hölle und machte jeden bitterkalten Hauch vergessen. Er spürte den Körper über sich zittern und sich winden und…Hölle…er wollte ihm noch ganz andere Laute der Liebe und des Schmerzes entlocken. Zarbon richtete sich auf, zog Freezer weiter auf seine Brust hinauf, um an den muskelbepackten Bauch ranzukommen, der sich in flacher Atmung schnell auf und ab bewegte. Er saugte an der weichen Haut, biss hinein, wie in eine exquisite Frucht aus dem Garten Eden und schließlich entlockte Zarbon dem ansonsten so korrekten, kalten und gefühllosen Individuum ein tiefes, lustgetränktes Stöhnen, das von erotischem Schmerz sprach. Dessen Schwanz wickelte sich fest um Zarbons Fußknöcheln und an eben diesem herab gleitend streifte er ihm die gesprungene und gesplitterte Rüstung vom Körper. Des Leaf-jins Lippen spalteten sich, um zu keuchen, zu stöhnen oder süße Liebesbekundungen zu flüstern, aber da versiegelte das Objekt seiner Begierde bereits wieder seinen Mund mit dem eigenen. Dezent rieb Freezer seinen brennenden Unterleib an dem seines neuen, ersten Offiziers (die Beförderung war ihm schon allein dadurch gewiss, dass er Dodorias Kampfkraft überstieg. Jener ganze Kampf kam einer riesigen Farce dar.). Da spürte er dessen neckische Fingerspitzen über das intimste, was er besaß, streicheln, erst zögerlich, doch als er ein bejahendes Aufkeuchen bekam, verstärkte er den Druck auf das verborgene Genital seines Geliebten.

Es sind nur zwei kleine Schnitte,

dann schlägt mein Herz schon in Dir

Und pumpt meine Liebe durch dich durch,

Und Deine Sehnsucht fließt in mir…+

Stromausfall im Herzspital (Samsas Traum)

Freezer keuchte auf, vollkommen gefangen in dieser erotischen Völlerei, die alle Nervenspitzen reizte.

Der Leaf-jin indes ließ willentlich diese sich langsam aufrichtende Härte gegen seine Fingerspitzen pressen, wollte sie aber gänzlich in Händen halten. Die Fingernägel seines Herrn gruben sich den Stoff seines Anzug, rissen ihn förmlich auf, während der Ice-jin erregt in die Küsse hineinstöhnte. Da spürte Zarbon die dünne Haut, die sich bis jetzt über die Erektion gespannt hatte, aufreißen und das Blut über seine Fingerspitzen laufen, bis es in den kalten Schnee fiel. Kurz zuckte Freezer vor Schmerzen zusammen, aber die verflüchtigten sich schnell, als der Krieger ihn auf den Rücken verfrachtete und seinen Körper herabküsste. Für kurze Zeit entspannt kam es für ihn umso unverwandt und lustvoller vor, als sein Liebhaber die ganze Härte seiner Männlichkeit in dem heißen Mund versenkte. Zarbons Zunge strich das zuckende Fleisch hinauf, brachte den passiven Teil der Bagatelle zum schreien, keuchen, stöhnen und schließlich rutschte der angeheizte Ice-jin Körper über den Schnee, weil er mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung versuchte, seinen Folterknecht dazu zu bringen ihn mit dem Mund Linderung zu verschaffen. Freezer klemmte Zarbons Kopf fest zwischen seine Knie, während dieser an seinem Spielzeug saugte und jeden Lusttropfen aufleckte, der ihm in den unerbittlichen Mund lief.

Aber bevor er ihn soweit hatte, ließ er von der Aufmerksamkeit erheischenden Männlichkeit seines Gottes ab.

„Warum hörst du auf?"

„Weil ich Sie küssen will, M'lord."

Zarbon glitt Freezers begehrenswerten Körper hinauf, strich aber absichtlich mit seiner ganzen Brust und seiner eigenen Härte über die Spitze der Rute des Ice-jins.

Kaum trafen sich ihren angeheizten Münder und rieb Zarbons eigene Erektion an Freezers, zerbröckelte seine Selbstkontrolle und ergoss seine ganze Pracht an des Leaf-jins Körper und in den Schnee. Sekunden später fand er sich selber im Samen seines Geliebten gebadet.

„Ich will dich haben.", wurde Zarbons ins Ohr gekeucht, während man ihm den Rücken Auf und Ab strich und ihm mit süßen Küsschen Respekt zollte. „Ich begehre dich, seit –ich weiß nicht mehr wann—, aber das hat nichts daran geändert, dass ich dich will. Ich will dich lieben!"

Freezer zog die langen, schön anzusehenden Schenkel über seine Schultern. Die Weichheit der Haut, die gegen seine eigene rieb, trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. In innigen Zeitvertreib spielte er mit Zarbons Brustwarzen. Ächzend bäumte sich der Körper unter ihm auf, doch er hielt ihn nieder, verbiss sich in dem verführerischen Hals, der sich ihm darbot. Der Leaf-jin stöhnte und schloss in vollendeten Genuss die Augen. Das Blut pochte ihm in den Ohren, erneut entfacht und so presste er sich gegen Freezers muskulösen Körper, nur um lustvoll aufzuschreien, als sein pochender Phallus gegen dessen Bauch stieß.

„Nehmt mich, M'Lord. Ich will nicht länger warten…", wimmerte Zarbon, spürend wie Freezer vorsichtig in ihn hineindrückte. „Ahhh…"

„Bereite ich dir Schmerzen?"

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf, krallte sich einfach fester in die Haut seines Geliebten, nur um ihn endlich in sich zu spüren.

Freezer verflocht seine Finger mit denen seines Geliebten, während er sich weiter mit langen, behutsamen Stößen in seine heiße Enge versenkte. Er stöhnte auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, die Luft einsaugend, als drohe er zu ertrinken. Aber er ließ nicht von Zarbons Finger ab, die er umklammerte, wie den rettenden Anker eines Schiffes. Der Passive warf den Kopf umher. Der Schnee tränkte seine langen, grünen Haare, aber die Kälte interessierte keinen der beiden Liebenden. Langsam begann Freezer sich in ihm zu bewegen und entlockte Zarbon erregtes Keuchen, das sich wie ein mysteriöses Flüstern im Wald verflüchtigte. Er entwand sich dessen Fingern, um seinen Liebsten zu umarmen und noch fester an sich zu drücken.

Der Ice-jin schrie auf, stieß härter zu und trieb sie beide dem Höhepunkt entgegen.

„Bitte…ahh…bitte…hmm…"

Sie gaben sich ihrem Verlangen hin und einige lustvolle Momente später, ergoss sich Freezer in den Leib seiner Sehnsucht. Ein erlösender Schrei hallte über die Lichtung, der einige Vögel verschreckt auffliegen ließ.

La petite morte.

Freezer zog sich zurück, überhäufte den makellosen Körper seines Leaf-jins mit unzähligen Küsschen. Fühlte Zarbon unter sich heftig atmen. Er strich ihm durch die langen Haare, wand sich den aufgelösten Zopf um seinen Hals, als wollte er sich erhängen.

„Du gehörst mir.", flüsterte er, noch erschöpft von seiner körperlichen Leistung, „Du gehörst mir ganz und gar…"

Er schmiegte sich an den heißen Bauch, der noch ganz klebrig war von Schweiß und Sperma.

„Ja.", raunte Zarbon zurück, während er Freezers Rücken streichelte, „Ich gehöre Ihnen. Und Sie gehören mir."

Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem innigen Kuss mitten im Herz des Winters.

Zarbon bekam den Posten von Freezers zweiten Oberbefehlshaber, direkt nach seiner Wenigkeit, aber immer wenn der Leaf-jin seinem Herrn folgte, hörte er auf sein 2.Offizier zu sein, sondern wurde wieder Freezers Liebhaber.

Immer wenn sich die Türen hinter ihnen schlossen, pflegte der Tyrann ihm die Haare zu lösen und manchmal liebten sie sich auch und küssten sich die Lippen blutig.

Parfois il parle et dit: « Je suis belle, et j'ordonne

Que pour l'amour de moi vous n'aimiez que le Beau ;

Je suis l'Ange gardien, la Muse et la Madonne. »

Tout Entière par Charles Baudelaire

………..…..: FIN :………….

…:Nachwort der Autorin :…

Das ist also das Ende, dieses kleinen One-Shots. Die Idee kam mir…ja…wann kam sie mir? Im Grunde während ich EIGENTLICH für Mathe lernen sollte und während den Schulaufgabenvorbereitungen bin ich immer besonders kreativ. Ich konnte gar nichts anderes, als das aufzuschreiben und 1/9 aller Punkte in meiner Matheschulus zu erringen (Wow bin ich gut. 3P.)

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich dieses Ding hier in Kapitel unterteilen sollte, oder nicht, aber da es auf lange Sicht ohnehin genauso lang wäre, hab' ich es nicht verstümmelt. mal human ist

Jeder der das hier liest, soll Commis dalassen, sei es dass ihr es liebt oder hasst. Konstruktive Kritik ist immer gern gesehen und Anregungen stoßen bei mir nie auf taube Ohren. Das Ende ist etwas dumm, aber auch ich kann nicht perfekt sein und so hoffe ich, dass es euch allen trotzdem gefallen hat. Im Großen und Ganzen hat mich Oscar Wildes Bisexueller Roman „Teleny" inspiriert, mal etwas WEITER zu gehen. Das Buch ist wirklich lesenswert Werbung, aber in keinem Collected Works zu finden… durch Mafiabeziehungen da ran gekommen ist Für alle Yaoi/Hentai-Fans ist dieses Buch eine Bereicherung…

Der Igor: Aber Meister röchel schleif Lampe schwenk habe ich Euch nicht auch dabei geholfen?

Ich: Zurück in deinen Verschlag, du missratene Kreatur! tret BUAHAHA

Der Igor: Treppe runterfall Aber MEISTÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄR!

(Die Autorin bürgt dafür, dass während der gesamten Produktion keine Igors zu Schaden gekommen sind.)

Eurer Voodoopüpple


End file.
